Legumes such as peas, lentils, and beans are very well known. Such legumes are commonly used in various food preparations. Legumes are recognized as an important source of nutritional protein and fiber. Additionally they are low in fat and calories. Because they are generally inexpensive, legumes represent a substantial portion of many peoples diets.
A wide variety of contemporary snack foods are popular. However, many of the common snack foods such as potato chips, pretzels, corn chips, etc., contain high levels of fat and calories and are therefore not generally considered to have substantial nutritional value. Thus, it is not generally desirable that substantial quantities of such contemporary snack foods be consumed, particularly by children.
As such, although a variety of such contemporary snack foods are widely consumed, it would be beneficial to provide a snack food having a legume as a principal ingredient thereof such that the nutritional benefits of consuming this healthful product are realized.